1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention discloses a game, utilizing balls, which can be played on sand, grass or clay, as well as on professionally prepared surfaces.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Through out the centuries cultures have created games to be played on courts using balls. Many of these games roll the balls toward an object with the intent to hit or knock it over.
Bocce was first played in Italy in about 50 B.C. Bocce requires teams of two or four players, a 11/2 inch ball called a "jack", 41/2 inch diameter balls, and a flat dirt court 60'.times.10'. A board is placed on each side of the court to retain the balls within the playing area. Each player rolls four balls at the "jack", with the goal being to place each ball as close as possible to the "jack". At the end of a round, a player receives a point for every ball nearer the "jack" than the nearest opposing ball. This is repeated until one team receives twelve points for the game.
Lawn Bowling, or Bocce Ball, originated in ancient Egypt and later became popular in Rome and Greece. Lawn bowling uses a 4 1/2 inch-51/2 inch diameter ball with a bulge on one side rather than the usual round ball. The balls are less than 31/2 pounds and are rolled down a 20' wide.times.120' long green with a shallow ditch on each side. Game score is 21 points.
Bowling first started in Egypt about 5000 B.C. and around 1100 A.D. the game moved to England. Indoor bowling, as played today, requires a substantial investment in equipment, special shoes, and employs strict rules. The balls used in bowling are also heavy and cumbersome and difficult for children to use.
All of the foregoing games require large, permanent courts, or lanes, which require a devoted area for play. Additionally, the length of the courts or lanes, makes it difficult for younger children to play the game with any success. Bowling has the additional problem that the balls are excessively heavy for children.
The instant invention discloses a game of moderate skill that can be enjoyed by children and adults. It is a safe game since no heavy objects are thrown and no sharp edges are present. The instant invention is fun to play for all ages because it does not require a lot of physical strength or dexterity as in bowling, lawn bowling, or bocce. No specially prepared or expensive surface area is required as in bowling, lawn bowling, or bocce and can be played on clay, dirt, grass, wet sand, or artificial surface. The court area required for the instant game is half that required for lawn bowling and bocce. The simplicity of setup time, court requirements, and a minimum of rules makes the instant game superior to other games where balls are rolled.
The instant game is one that small children can enjoy since their small hands can easily handle the size and weight of the balls used. The few rules of the game are not complicated and are easily understood. Point scoring in the instant game is simple and the length of time to play each game is short, not dragged out.
The heavy, large-diameter, out-of-round balls as used in lawn bowling and bocce are replaced by small, round, light-weight balls. The court playing area for the instant game is short and does not require side-boards, back-stops, gutters, or foul lines. Additionally, no heavy steel stakes, metal wickets, cues, mallets, or any cutting or sharp, pointed objects, providing a safe game for children.